No, Hanabi sama
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Agotó sus opciones pero él seguía respondiendo: -No, Hanabi-sama.


Disclaimer: los personajes, detalles y trama originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**No, Hanabi-sama**

—No, Hanabi-sama.

La respuesta de Neji había sido contundente y ella no podía hacer nada más que quedarse otro rato frente a él sentada en el dōjō de la familia fingiendo ejercitar su mente con meditación al igual que su primo lo hacía, bueno, él no fingía. Aunque cabía la remota posibilidad de que sí lo estuviera haciendo, porque de estar meditando realmente no le estaría respondiendo a nada.

Usualmente no le gustaba andar indagando vidas ajenas, no era apropiado. Los chismes eran el pasatiempo de la gente corta de mente y ella no era en absoluto así, pero en esta ocasión era demasiado tentador como para pasar por alto el hecho de que vivían juntos y tenía muchas oportunidades de notarlo.

—Yamanaka Ino. — dijo la pequeña después de un rato de silencio retomando de inmediato la postura correcta de meditación; las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto, la espalda derecha desde la pelvis hasta la nuca, los hombros relajados, las manos una sobre otra en el regazo con los dedos juntos y con los pulgares tocándose las puntas. Él con los ojos cerrados, ella dejándolos entreabiertos sin apartar la mirada de su primo, solo por si daba indicio de querer responder.

—No, Hanabi-sama. — volvió a responder Neji casi sin mover siquiera la boca.

— ¿Entonces quién? ¿Quién es la chica que dicen que te ha enamorado?

—… Es kunoichi, es lo que podría calificar como atractiva aunque eso no es lo que me llama la atención, y no está interesada en Sasuke Uchiha, creo que con eso ya dije todo.

—Eso último no dijiste al principio… pero ahora solo me queda Hinata, lo que no me agrada porque somos primos hermanos pero muy tu gusto, la kunoichi de la arena aunque es mayor pero igual, muy tu gusto… ¿Es alguna de las sensei? Kurenai-san es muy guapa y viene a menudo…

—No, Hanabi-sama.

Otro rato de silencio ente los dos y la menor seguía esforzándose en dar con la susodicha cuando de repente Neji dio rastros de vida abriendo los ojos. Se veía exactamente igual, el cabello largo hacia atrás, la banda de la hoja cubriendo su sello, la piel blanca, la nariz perfecta pese a las peleas con su extraño compañero verde, todo estaba en su lugar y tal como recordaba, todo menos la mirada. Hanabi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, ese no parecía su primo, casi juraba que se veía… ¿Feliz?

La situación era grave entonces y había hecho bien en enfrentarle directo con la pregunta. Cuando lo escuchó de boca de una sirvienta, lo dejó pasar como todo comentario referente a su familia, eso sin contar las veces que las fanáticas seguidoras del genio Hyūga aseguraban que él las correspondía.

Se animó por un detalle, un único detalle que le hizo dudar de que fuera solo una habladuría más. Neji había faltado a un entrenamiento con Hinata por "asuntos personales", su padre no le había reprochado nada, de cualquier forma al ser persona por supuesto que tenía asuntos personales. Pero resultaba que se estaba hablando de Neji Hyūga cuya mente no calificaba como persona, era un shinobi a todo el potencial de su vida y "asuntos personales" no entraba en las excusas creíbles con él, era como si un día ella dijera en su casa que faltaba a entrenar para irse a un bar con Hinata. Simplemente aunque era una frase normal al aplicarse a su primo se convertía en una rareza increíble.

—Debo irme. — le dijo poniéndose de pie. Y eso colmaba la situación, aun no era hora de la cena, faltaban horas para eso y él había abandonado el dōjō por su cuenta, ese, no era su primo.

Le dejó alejarse, pero en cuanto él salió de la mansión rompió con todos sus principios, se levantó y le siguió con el Byakugan en su fase activa para no perder detalle sin que se percatase de su presencia. Y justo como lo dictaminaban las voces públicas, el genio Hyūga se veía con una chica.

Se sintió realmente estúpida y enojada consigo misma por no darse cuenta desde antes de que eso era bastante obvio y su primo seguía siendo el mismo, solo que enamorado. La oleada de armas invocadas se dirigió directa a Neji que las evadió todas sin mayor problema. Entrenamiento, vaya cita más extraña.

¿Y cómo sabía que era una cita? Sencillo, su primo sonreía, aunque quizás solo ella pudiera verlo por tener el Byakugan activado.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Bueno, esta es mi parte del intercambio con Vistoria, no llegué a las dos cuartillas u.u, son una y media (si le dejas el margen ancho e interlineado de 1.2 XD) pero me esforcé, de veras!_

_¡Espero te guste amiga!_

_Y para los demás lectores: ¡muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
